Dribble Drabble
by kyosa neko
Summary: A collection of very short chapters based off of a 100 themes challenge with different Hetalia pairings. Most almost all, if not all will be shounen-ai. Rated T, just in case?
1. New House

So, here I am...

I decided to do some shorts on Hetalia pairs... and... you might like some... So try it?

I guess that's what I mean x3

All characters are Himaruya Hidekaz's

Thank you,

kyo

* * *

Theme 1:

Introduction

"New House"

KoreaxChina

"Hello, I'm your new neighbor!" The young man informed me with quite an impressive grin. I was already closing the door before he noticed that no, I didn't care. But he quickly jammed his foot in the way of my door, making me frown. "Yong Soo." He added. "My name." Korean, I identified. I wondered fleetingly if he was only being so persistent because I was Chinese, which might have been a comfort in the town of predominately whites. I had to admit to myself that if when I had moved here, my neighbor had been this very Korean man, I probably would have tried to befriend him, too. If not for just a taste of something vaguely familiar.

It was probably this thought that told me to open my door and step aside to silently invite him in. "Yao." I introduced.


	2. Drunk

I decided not to bother my BETA with this BS. So the quality might decrease x3

(Although I hope it isn't that way)

Character's are belonging to Himaruya Hidekaz, not me.

(I think this should go without saying since this is FanFiction not FictionPress, but, ya know)

With love,

kyo

* * *

Theme 2:

Love

"Drunk"

KoreaxChina

"I~ love~ you~ Yao~!" The younger Korean man wailed, hugging me tightly and all but dragging me to the ground with him.

"You're just drunk, you idiot. You went out drinking with that British kook again, didn't you aru?" I bit back.

"So what if I'm drunk? How can you blow me off so easy? Yao's a jerk!" He pouted, his face a bit too close to mine and his breath stinking of beer.

"Of course I'm not gonna take anything you say when your drunk seriously aru!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" He firmly wrapped his arms around my waist and successfully brought me down with him. We hit the floor with a dull thud and I spent a great deal of concentration on stopping my world from spinning before he leaned down into my neck, kissing the flushed skin. I straightened my priorities as I tried to push him off of me. "Some people say that people are just more honest when they're drunk." He murmured, his lips pressed to my ear.

I flushed a red that I thought must have been even deeper than the Chinese-style shirt I was wearing before swiftly throwing my leg up to kick him where it'd hurt. It didn't get him off of me, but he collapsed over me, curling up as much as he could - and it effectively stopped his advances. "D-d-don't be stupid aru!" I stuttered.


	3. Noise

Next two are USUK. This one is a la America's point of view. It's also less romantic, more angst :3

La-la-love,

kyo

* * *

Theme 3:

Light

"Noise"

USUK

It was hard to imagine there was light outside of the thick black I'd found myself in. Surely, I told myself, surely there could not be anything after this. I'd spent so much of my life dependent on England. How could I possably continue to live without him there?

No, no, no time to regret. I did this myself. It was my choice, my decision to move out of England's light. I could do something as simple as this. I had to prove to England that I could. I had to rise above and beyond Great Britain to prove to him that I was worthy, that I wasn't just some punk who needed him to do everything for me.

Even though I thought that, I can't say it didn't hurt when the man who was once my sun sent me icey looks because I had dared to open my mouth. I dared to form words, so he turned away. I dared to speak, so he left. Speak louder, I told myself. Speak loud enough to be heard. Loud enough so it was impossable to ignore.

Shut up, said another part of me. Prove you can shut up and stay in your place.

Scream.

Silence.

I told myself.


	4. They Say

Much lighter tone~

This one's from UK's point of view

Xs and Os,

kyo

* * *

Theme 4:

Dark

"They Say"

USUK

"Guess who~!" My eyes were blocked, and I jumped away from the sudden darkness.

"Alfred, can you stop being a child for even a day?" I muttered, tugging at his arms. He gave in, freeing my eyes from his palms only to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into him.

"Pfft." He let the puff of air tickle my neck, and I was sure he did it on perpose. "You know you love me like this anyway." He snickered.

"G-git!" I bit, turning around in his arms so I could press my hands to his chest in a better postion for shoving him off of me.

"Mmm~!" He hummed, pulling me close, smothering my face in his bright red sweater. "C'mon, Iggy, just say it. 'I love you, Alfred! I love you so much I could just die! Take me now!'"

I flushed. "S-stop with that name! And my voice is no where near that high!" I barked. "Plus, I've never said anything like that!" I added, trying to break free of the darkness of the folds of his sweater.

"I know you haven't." He nuzzled his way into my neck. "That's why I'm saying you ought to say it. Be a little more honest with yourself." He purred.

How could I argue with a guy like him? They _do_ say not to argue with an idiot, because people wont be able to tell the differnce.


	5. Soviet Scars

Woah, FF's totally hatin' on me D':

It wont let me edit, so I'm doin' this the old-fashion way :3

Love, love, love,

kyo

* * *

Theme 5:

Seeking Solace

"Soviet Scars"

LithuaniaxPoland

I ran my fingers along the soft pink scars on his back. Liet had just burst into my house, ran up to be to bury his face in my chest and start crying without giving me anything like an explanation. I wanted to ask him what had happened - of course I did - but I didn't. I thought that maybe, just maybe, the reason Liet came to me was in hopes that I wouldn't ask. Still, there must have been someone better for him to go to. Someone besides me to run to the arms to. Was it just some thin bond from our childhood that always pulled him back to me? Was it really just that?

"Th-th-thank you...!" Liet sobbed into my button down shirt. It occurred to me that the shirt might have been stained.

But it wasn't quite as stained as Liet.

Of course I wanted to take him away from Russia. Those scars would only remind me every time I saw him what Liet went through. I didn't like it. Of course I didn't like it. But what could I do? I couldn't take Russia down. So all I could do was wait. Wait patiently to be the arms that Liet came to. Wait, maybe, for the day that he was finally free of Russian rule.

I wrapped him arms around him, pulling him a little closer to me.

"It's okay." I whispered in his ear as he tried not to choke on his sobs.


	6. 38

Another Korea n' China. I wrote my research paper on the division of the Koreas :'D

The next prompt is "Heaven" and I don't know what to write... any ideas?

Love,

kyo

* * *

Theme 6:

Break Away

"38"

KoreaxChina

"Whats wrong with you aru?" I muttered, watching the Korean who has nestled his way into my life while he sat at my kitchen table. His head was rested against the wooden table, and he didn't even so much as twitch in reaction to my words. "Don't ignore me aru!" I bit stiffly. He shuddered, like he'd caught a cold breeze up his back. I waited for him to move on his own, but all I earned was a vague, stifled sound.

I walked towards him. "Are... are you okay aru?" I touched his back carefully, and he twitched away from my hand. Which was very much unlike the Korean. "A-are you crying aru?" I tried.

"N-no." He mumbled, but his voice very clearly said 'yes.'

I slowly sat myself down next to him and rubbed circled into his back. "Do you... want to...?" I murmured, but was cut off by a heart wrenching sob on his part.

"I-it's nothing. I-I got into a fight with my brother is all." He mumbled.

"Th-that's all aru?" I rolled my eyes. "Then what's with this?"

"I-I never fought with him before!" He lifted his head to give me a sharp look, as if I had just stepped on a sacred subject. I reached out to touch his cheek, examining his black eye and split lip. "B-but... he's such an idiot." He chocked on the words as he tried to swallow them back down. "N-now we're never gonna be the same. Never! We can't go back to... to being like we were..." He sobbed. "I hate him!" He cried. "B-but he's my brother, and of course I love him. I-I mean..."

I stood up to wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He pushed weakly against me.

"S-stop... I-I'll bleed on your shirt, Yao." He mumbled.

"It's fine aru." I promised.

He sniffled. "I-I love you... Y-Yao." He added, and I could hear the tears in his eyes through his voice.

I smiled a little. "I know, Yong Soo." I promised as he wrapped his arms around me, holding my close.


	7. Beach

"This must be what Heaven's like..." The American grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling with the revolation.

_No, _I wanted to correct, _Heaven is probably _not_ just a beach, you twat._ But try as I might, I couldn't find the words to convince Alfred of this. For a moment I thought it was because I was smart enough to know that no matter what I said, he would plow on with his decision. But after a moment I found myself entertaining the idea. Maybe not as specificly, but did he mean it specificly to begin with? Maybe, I allowed, maybe this was what Heaven felt like.

America ran his fingers through his damp blonde hair, his blue eyes clouding with concern. "England?" He waved a hand in my face. I swatted him away.

"What?" I huffed.

He smiled. "You aren't gonna argue with me?" He offered. I blinked at him, like I might have misheard. "Nevermind," he dismissed, "let's go swimming, England." He took my hand like it was natural and tugged me towards the shore. And once again, I was speachless, unable to argue with the idea. So I followed him, hoping - just a bit - that it wouldn't become too much of a habit.


	8. Difference

THIS IS ALSO HERE.

loves,

kyo

* * *

There was a sort of innocence about the man, I had to admit. If not just to myself. Surly if I tried to share this feeling with anyone with any sense about them, they might smack me and send me to the hospital. Maybe there really was something wrong with me. The more I thought about it, the more difficult it became to think of myself rationally. Had I just thought that? About him of all people, really? What could it have been that made me think that? Momentary insanity? Was it really? Was I still thinking it? No, stop thinking it!

"Specs?"

I blinked. "D-don't call me that!" I bit, off of mostly instinct.

"Yeah, whatever." The silverette had the nerve to roll his eyes at me. At me! The one who was letting him stay even though he had broken into my house! What made him think he had any such right?

Although the answer was cristal clear. That childish innocence is what made him think he had 'any such right.'

"You alright?" He asked, after what felt like an eternity.

"I don't know." I admitted, avoiding his red eyes.

"Want some ice cream?" I looked at him to see the big grin on his face. "A new place opened up not far from here, and I planned on checking it out on my way home. But we could go now. I'm eager to try it."

For a fraction of a second, a smile found my lips. The look on Gilbert's face said he didn't believe he saw it. "Let's go." I decided. He was at his feet in seconds, already eager.


	9. Where

S'all for now :'D

love,

kyo

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

"Can't you just shut up and find out where we're going when we get there?" I bit.

"It's a surprise?" America asked giddily. "For what? It's not my birthday. Is it a holiday? No, I don't think it is. Unless it's some British thing."

I shot him a look.

"In which case it's clearly not worthy because-"

"America!" I snapped. He flinched away from the loudness of my voice in the small car.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"No you're not." I rolled my eyes.

"I am." He argued. I ignored him. "Wh-why are we going...?" He asked after a long time.

"Because I felt like going somewhere. Is that a crime?" I muttered. "Sorry for bringing you along." He fidgeted, looking like the child he once was. He tugged at his fingers, a habit he had always had. He used to do it when I found out he'd taken a desert from the fridge without permission. It was a completely different feeling in the car now then it was back then.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, alright?" I sighed.

"I'm-"

"You're so pigheaded."

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I know." I laughed. "Weirdo." He smiled.

"So, where are we going?"


End file.
